Canção de Outono
by Bruh M
Summary: Cante para mim, Draco. HPxDM


**Projeto Ficwriters Estações** – tema 01. Outono

Tom Felton cantando é muito inspirador!

**

* * *

**

Canção de Outono

_por Bruh M._

As folhas secas do outono caiam lentas e preguiçosas no entardecer, da única árvore que compunha o jardim. Nesta estação, as folhas desenhavam todo o jardim, um tapete verde e terra, típicos desses dias quentes e noites frias.

O chalé, dono deste vazio verde, sustentava sua chaminé apagada, pois a tarde ainda era quente. Pouco se podia ver de seu interior: as cortinas estavam cerradas, a porta de madeira fechada embora os vidros da habitação permanecessem abertos. Dentro dela, um silêncio igual ao do jardim reinava absoluto.

Harry bocejou audivelmente, sentou no enorme sofá bordô coçando a cabeça com preguiça, torpe de sono. Andava meio preguiçoso ultimamente, não negava. Aparentemente, ele notou correndo os olhos, rápido pela casa; estava só. Da janela viu mais uma folha desprender-se da árvore, cair na grama numa revoada de vento. Dali a pouco, teria que ascender a lareira, pois as noites eram muito frias naquele lugar.

Passos no andar de cima, porém, roubaram sua atenção.

- Boa tarde, preguiçoso! – veio a voz arrastada no alto da escada.

Draco vinha descendo sem emitir um único som. Uma pasta e um grande estojo negros nas mãos. Uma expressão no rosto, no mínimo, irritadiça. Harry franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo resmungar, já perto de si, sentando-se à sua frente na poltrona.

- Algum problema, Draco?

Draco limitou-se a esticar as pernas para a mesinha de centro. Estendeu os braços para o alto, alongando e estalando os dedos no processo. De onde estava Harry pode ver o quanto Draco estava tenso. Na mudez contemplativa de Harry, Draco abriu os olhos para focá-lo: notou que ainda esperava uma resposta de sua parte. Bufou, e jogou para ele a pasta que trouxera.

Harry abriu a pasta de couro envelhecido e folheou até a página 17, já sabendo de antemão do que se tratava ou de onde deveria procurar a razão da frustração de Draco.

- Bem, - ele disse pouco depois – você não teve muito avanço…

- Isso é óbvio, Potter! Até um estúpido como você perceberia isso.

- Até um estúpido como eu conseguiria um avanço maior que o seu, em suas 48 horas sem descanso, querido!

Draco dedicou-lhe um sorriso malvado e uma almofada certeira contra o outro. – Então estamos quites: somos dois estúpidos.

- Você está tenso, cansado. Porque não relaxa e tenta outro dia?

- Não. Viemos para este chalé para que eu pudesse fazer isso com calma. Este clima é perfeito para a ocasião, tudo do que preciso, mas… de alguma forma, não flui.

- O que acha que é, um bloqueio?

- Sim, talvez. Estou chegando lá, sinto isso. Falta pouco, uma coisa ínfima que eu ainda não consegui capturar…

Harry levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até Draco, sentando-se, os dois, na apertada poltrona.

- Vê aquela árvore lá fora? Olhei para ela o dia inteiro… e nada. Absolutamente nada me fez escrever uma maldita linha neste maldito caderno.

- Maldita árvore. – Harry concordou. Draco deu uma risada curta, embora ainda estivesse aborrecido. Ele apanhou a pasta de Draco, pousou o objeto sobre o colo de ambos, de modo que o sonserino também pudesse ler os próprios rascunhos. No alto da página, na letra bonita dele lia-se: Canção de Outono.

Os dois leram a partitura em comum silêncio, Draco por experiência, Harry por curiosidade. Sabia pouco sobre música, pouco mesmo, ainda se perdia com facilidade na leitura de cifras. Nem sabia do que se tratavam além de desenhos bonitinhos até o dia que Draco o surpreendeu tocando uma composição de sua autoria.

Fora um dia como este, outono, ele se lembrava, um fim de tarde quieto, nada para fazer, os dois deitados na cama ouvindo músicas no rádio bruxo, quando Draco, casualmente, dissera que aprendera aquela música que tocava havia muito tempo. Harry olhara-o estático, depois incrédulo, para logo depois do susto cair na risada, chorando de rir, ao imaginar aquele loiro presunçoso e aristocrático, segurando um microfone para cantar uma canção popular, até brega se fosse o caso na frente de uma platéia, em cima do palco ou qualquer outra bizarrice por parte disso. Era surreal até para os seus padrões nulos de conhecimento musical, imaginar tal feito. A crise de riso, porém, custou um preço caro demais, o que Harry não gostava de recordar.

Muito tempo depois do acontecido, com muita insistência da curiosidade genuína de Harry, o sonserino lhe contara que sempre apreciou música, a parte da criação para ser mais especifico. Sempre que a inspiração lhe acometia, ele se atrevia a compor suas próprias melodias, todas escritas e guardadas naquela mesma pasta, à frente dos dois.

Não eram muitas, verdade, mas todas tinham um estilo próprio. Harry reconhecia o jeito de Draco naquelas letras, um estilo que Harry gostava de reconhecer no loiro que sempre o surpreendia, seja com descaso ou escárnio, seja com toques ou beijos mornos.

Nas férias conjuntas dos dois, vieram para este chalé nas montanhas, uma cidadezinha turística típica do outono, onde Draco num arroubo de inspiração dissera que seria uma oportunidade perfeita para escrever uma canção. Um chalé confortável, um lindo jardim manchado de folhas secas e até a presença irritante do namorado poderia ser aproveitada.

Porém, não estava sendo lá muito fácil a primeira instância como ele pensou. Música não se escreve da noite para o dia, de uma hora para outra.

Harry massageou os cabelos sedosos do outro, beijou-lhe a boca com maciez, de forma que desprendesse a atenção de Draco para si, fazendo-o umedecer os lábios com a língua, pedindo por mais. No espaço apertado da poltrona, os corpos colados dos dois, mas extremamente desconfortável Harry deslizou uma perna entre as de Draco, e, com um pouco mais de espaço, voltou a beijá-lo, com demora, apropriadamente, saboreando os lábios úmidos. De uma tentativa de conforto meio egoísta, Harry pode senti-lo mais calmo, entregue às suas carícias. Pode beijá-lo com mais intensidade quando teve sua língua sugada pela a do outro, seus ombros nas unhas de Draco, enquanto as suas brincavam com o mamilo do loiro, sob a camisa.

Harry rompeu o beijo à procura de ar. Draco sugou seu pescoço exposto, daquela maneira que ele sabia bem fazia Harry perder o sentido.

- Eu… se você quiser… posso te ajudar.

- Huh?

- A música-ah, Draco!

- O que tem a música? – Draco ergueu os olhos para ele, surpreso para encarar um Harry sério.

- Quer que eu te ajude a terminá-la?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em deboche. – Não me diga que no seu currículo de Herói do Mundo Bruxo cabe ainda um curso extra de Compositor?

- Ora, Draco, vamos lá! Mostre-me o que já fez! – Harry segurou a mão do namorado em direção ao sofá que antes ocupara, a fim de ter mais espaço. Contrariado, Draco apanhou as partituras do chão, pois haviam caído no pseudo amasso dos dois.

Harry cruzou as pernas em cima do sofá, ereto, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Esperou Draco ajeitar-se na outra ponta do móvel, igual a ele, como o mesmo havia instruído: com a distância, seu ouvido era mais receptivo a falhas e acertos. Observou-o abrir a pasta na página certa, e só então entregou a ele o violão de Draco, que descansava na mesinha de centro.

Os dedos afinaram o violão com experiência. Após ajustá-lo cuidadosamente no seu colo, de olhos fechados, Draco concentrou em mostrar a Harry a sua melodia. Em dó, o som começou tímido, hesitante, até tomar corpo, forma, firmeza.

A voz melodiosa entoou a sala pequena do chalé com harmonia. Cantada meio sussurrada na voz arrastada do loiro. Harry se permitiu fechar os olhos também, apurando os ouvidos para a composição de letra e melodia. Um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios ao comparar a música com o título desta naquela pasta: mistura de euforia e calmaria, suavidade e agressão. Sol e frio, gelo e calor. Uma canção típica para o Outono. Duvidou, seriamente, que faltasse algo para completá-la, como Draco afirmava emburrado.

No entanto, Harry gostava desses momentos. Raros, em sua opinião. Era tocando o instrumento que Draco poucas vezes se permitia relaxar inteiramente, como fazia agora, Harry soube pelo tom de sua voz. E Harry era mesmo um bobo apaixonado se até ele próprio constatava essa verdade. Ele sorriu mais bobo ainda porque abriu os olhos para somente observa-lo cantar, mesmo que um tantinho fosse com os olhos mais fechados que abertos, espiando-o, copiosamente, e sem receio algum.

O silêncio se fez, no último dedilhar do violão. A música acabou antes que Harry formasse sua resenha.

- Ah…

- Feche a boca, Potter! – disse Malfoy, inclinado no sofá, violão no colo e dois dedos no queixo de Harry, sorrindo-lhe malicioso – E então, o que achou, qual a sua opinião, Harry?

- É, bem… uhn.

Draco apenas riu de sua gagueira, voltando os olhos para a partitura. Estranhou a ausência do sarcasmo, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, isso não lhe pareceu importante. Observou-o riscar uma passagem, substituindo por outra, murmurando a melodia. Harry percebeu o quão importante esta canção parecia ser para Draco.

- Draco, escute…

- Uhn?

- A canção está perfeita. Sério, não tem o que mexer.

- Falta alguns arranjos. Esta parte aqui me desagrada, não gostei do jeito como ficou. Talvez se eu…

- Draco, olha só… - antes que o loiro percebesse o movimento, Harry já tinha o violão em suas mãos. Apoiou-o em seu colo, desajeitado. – Se eu tocar pra você, você acredita que terminou a música? Que ela está perfeita para uma canção de outono, para as nossas férias aqui… você acredita?

- Você não ousaria tocar, Potter. Estragaria meu violão desse jeito e… EI! PARE AGORA!

Draco tampou os ouvidos no exato instante que Harry produziu a primeira nota. Alto, forte, desregular e grotescamente horrível. Teve sorte de não ter quebrado alguma corda. Seu grito, porém, não teve muito efeito, Harry continuou a macular seu bom gosto musical, quase que literalmente assassinando sua obra, se é que aquilo que Harry cantava era a música composta por Draco.

Ameaças de azará-lo até os confins do inferno e um chute bem dado na canela do moreno, teve resultado: como Draco adorava o silêncio das montanhas!

- Ai, essa doeu, Draco!

- Bem feito! Eu escrevi uma música linda, dediquei todo o meu suor para deixá-la esplêndida e você tem a ignorância grifinória de torná-la um atentado ao bom senso. Da próxima vez que fizer isso, vai ganhar uma azaração de verdade. Eu poderia ter ficado surdo!

- Disfarça esse bico, Draco. Vê? Eu disse que sua música estava boa, você acabou de admitir isso.

- Qualquer música ficaria boa, se não fosse cantada por você!

Harry tinha um sorriso malicioso. – Quer que eu cante de novo?

- NÃO! – o grito desesperado de Draco produziu uma risada divertida por parte do Harry. Certo, ele era um péssimo cantor, um horrível instrumentista, mas além de todo o seu esforço artístico, a careta desesperada de Draco era impagável. Ainda rindo, ele sentou-se ao lado do loiro, mordicando-lhe a orelha, provocante. Sussurrou:

- É uma ótima música, Draco. Parabéns! Eu sabia que conseguiria.

- Apenas não use a sua voz para cantar. – Draco devolveu o carinho no pescoço de Harry – Você consegue produzir sons mais prazerosos que este, te garanto!

O sorriso de Harry aumentou um pouco mais. – De nada. Eu sei que você adorou a minha ajuda, não precisa me agradecer.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir. – Obrigado, Harry.

O moreno apanhou o violão, puxou a mão de Draco para junto dele, levantando o loiro do sofá. Já caia a noite, um vento gelado esfriava o ar quente do chalé, uma ótima opção para passar o tempo frente à lareira, como Harry adivinhara logo após acordar. Draco agitou a varinha, uma chama bruxuleante iluminou o chalé, certo de que era isso o que o namorado faria. Talvez, se Harry lhe dedicasse mais alguns beijos e a atenção que merecia, ele poderia pensar na hipótese de cantar uma vez mais.

Se Harry fosse muito persuasivo, claro.

Foi com os olhos verdes curiosos observando seus movimentos, que Draco finalizou a canção, finalmente, revisões e revisões mais tarde, sentados os dois juntos no tapete da lareira:

_Canção de Outono por Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter._

_

* * *

_

N/A: Pra quem ainda não viu o video do Tom Felton cantando e ficou curioso, vá até a comunidade **Eu AMO slash HP** no Orkut. Tem um tópico em off lá com o link dos videos. XD


End file.
